Gentle Horizon
by watupitROSALIE
Summary: A new vampire comes to town. Is she good or bad? How will she get along with the Cullens? And what is her vampire story to tell? Rated T for language.
1. The New Girl

BPOV (Bella's)

**Okay this takes place a bit after New Moon**

**Disclaimer: I never have never will own Twilight. **

BPOV (Bella's)

We all sat together in the living room. Alice was explaining about the vision she had just had. It was something about a new vampire coming to town.

"The girl doesn't appear to be a human drinker." Alice said with a look of concentration. "It's hard to tell. It looks like her eyes are kind of a…well a brownish color. Like she hasn't fed in a long time but not long enough to make her eyes completely black. Well whoever she is she doesn't want to harm anyone."

"Edward, how far away is she?" Carlisle asked. "Can you hear want she's thinking?"

"Yeah I can. She crossed are sent and she's curious now. She's traveling fast." Edward replied.

A girl vampire. Ugh. With me not being a vampire yet, I couldn't help but feel jealous. Since vampires had incredible beauty, I kept thinking a beautiful female vampire might attract Edward.

Then Edward's mouth grew into a huge grin. "She's got a decent taste in cars." He said nodding his head in approval. "She was complaining how her 911 Turbo orange Porsche wouldn't go fast enough."

All the Cullens looked impressed by this news.

"Hey do you know what her name is?" I asked Edward.

"Well she's not thinking her name right now so you'll have to wait and see if she comes to school."

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

BPOV

As Edward parked the car, I groaned a little. School was so boring. And the worst part was that I knew I would be repeating High School over and over when I was a vampire.

In the parking lot there was a group of kids around a car. I stood on my toes to see whose car it was but it was know use. _Oh well_. I thought. Who cares.

JPOV (Jenn's)

I got to school about 30 minutes early. I sat in my car and thought about the sent I smelled last night. I smelled like vampires but with a twist. I'd smelled vampires before but none that smelled just like this. Maybe there diet was like mine. Animal drinkers instead of human.

I smelled about 5 vampires. (**A/n I know there are 7 vampires but she didn't smell them all)** Wow that was a lot. If they were human drinkers and wanted to kill me off because of my diet, I would stand know chance.

I decided to stop thinking about them and forget that they were even here. I would think about the school day.

Gosh it was going to be boring. I'd been in high school so many times I'd lost count. One good thing was I wouldn't have to worry about the humans being in danger because of me. I was exactly 505 years old. I long ago got over the sent of human blood.

I was in such deep thought I didn't notice the time. School started in 10 minutes.

I was about to get out of my car when I noticed a bunch of people around my car. I bet they didn't even realize that they were standing in snow while more snow fell on there heads.

I opened my car door and all the boys gasped at my beauty. _I bet there DESPERATE._

And after I thought that I could have sworn I heard someone snicker. And weirder than that I felt something unusual in my head but then it stopped.

APOV (Alice's)

As we climbed out of the car the person in the car everyone was staring at came in to view. She was wearing a green cashmere sweater that cut down to revile a cream shirt underneath. She had on a tan winter jacket that hinted a designer origin. The jacket had a hood and the inside material was plaid. It was the kind of jacket that didn't go all the way to your waist and got tight at the bottom. She had on dark blue skinny jeans and her boots were like the ones I'd seen in that magazine. The ones that JENNIFER ANISON wore! They were knee-high and they were wedge heels. The wedge was the same color as the jacket and the rest of the boot was the same orangey brown color as the buttons on the coat. She carried a Coach tote.

IT WAS TOTALLY CUTE!

Her long blonde hair went down about 5 inches from her shoulder. Her hair billowed around her so we couldn't see her face. But her hands were as white as the snow on the ground. Plus she smelled like a vampire.

As I went to catch up to her she turned and gave a quick evil smile and I felt the sudden urge to turn around and leave her alone.

**THE END! Well not really! Tell me what you think! I'm sorry it was short. It'll be longer next time, I promise!**

**Preview of next chapter**

_As they walked toward me I used my favorite power on them. I smiled as they turned around. Except for the human, but when she saw that they turned around she did too. I knew one was digging in my head due to my other power. I then used my favorite power and made him get out!_

**What do you think her powers are? (There are only 2) Make a guess and if you guess is right I'll give you an extra sneak peek! **


	2. Invitation to the Cullen's

Ok well here is the next chapter

**Ok well here is the next chapter. Thanks to the people who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight. **

JPOV

At lunch I sat alone at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. I had an untouched plate of food in front of me. I looked at the other vampires who sat in the opposite corner. I knew they were thinking about me. It was only a matter of time until they came over here.

I watched them as they stood up and made their way over here. I sighed. As they walked toward me I used my favorite power on them. I smiled as they turned around. Except for the human, but when she saw that they turned around she did too. I knew one was digging in my head due to my other power. I then used my favorite power and made him get out!

One of my powers was I could make the mind do anything I wanted. Very useful for pranks, if I had anyone to pull the prank on. I had no family. I got that power because in my human life, I could convince people to do what I wanted very easily.

My other power is when another vampire uses there powers on me I can tell. I could only make them get out due to my other power. In my human life, I could always tell when someone was trying to deceive me.

BPOV

As we settled ourselves at our lunch table Alice eyed the new girl.

"I think we should go talk to her. After all she is on of us." "I don't see who it could hurt," replied Edward.

So we all got up and started to walk towards her. She smirked at us. I noticed no one was next to me anymore. I looked behind me and they were all going back to the table. I headed back towards them.

EPOV

We decided to go over and talk to the new girl. I was very curious of her because whenever I try to read her thoughts, a few seconds later I find my self not wanting to read them.

When we were about half way there, she turned and gave a wicked smile. I suddenly felt the urge to go back to our table. I noticed Bella hadn't turned around like Alice and me.

Once we got to our table Alice and I immediately began to talk about her power.

"She definitely does something in her mind because it didn't affect Bella," Alice said. "She might make people want to think that they want to avoid her."

"Maybe. But we need to get her to our house so we can talk to her in private," I hissed so she wouldn't hear us.

"Well how are we going to talk to her if she keeps sending us away?" Alice asked also in a low voice.

"We could send Bella over to talk to her," I hesitated.

"Wait what am I supposed to ask her?" Bella asked.

"Just ask her to come to the Cullen's house tonight at 11:00. And to fallow our sent." I replied.

BPOV

So I walked up to the new girl and she turned and gave me that evil smile. Nothing happened which seemed to annoy her. I watched with a scared look when her lips curled back in frustration. I knew she wouldn't do anything in public but I was scared never the less.

I came to her table and sat across from her. "Hi," I said to scared to say anything else.

"Hi. Can I help you?" She replied in a cool beautiful voice. The way she talked it seemed like the words slipped of her tongue.

"Um…will you come to the Cullen's house tonight at 11:00?" I blurted to fast.

"Well how do you expect me to get there?" She said keeping her tone polite.

"Fallow their sent."

"Alright I will. No doubt your friends have been listing to this so tell your friend with the bronze hair to get the hell out of my head." While she said this she threw a glance at Edward.

"Alright."

With that I headed back to our table. I turned to Edward. "Well you know what her answer is. Oh and she said to get the hell out of her head."

I turned and looked at her. She gave me a small friendly smile and turned back to her food which she was slowly pulverizing.

JPOV

As soon as I got home I started ripping through my closet. I picked out a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a red spaghetti strap shirt with a black belt. My shoes were black stilettos that showed the toe only at the very tip of the shoe. The outfit clung beautifully to my perfectly shaped body.

I was nervous meeting a family of 5 or more vampires. I wanted to look presentable.

I hopped in my car and started driving along their sent.

**What will happen at the Cullen' house? You'll have to wait and see! I'm not updating until I get 5 reviews! **

**Preview of next chapter:**

"_I was born in exactly 1503. I was to marry some wealthy prince who I didn't love. I was always very skilled at thing ladies should have had a part in, so I decided I would escape. When I was escaping, I wondered in to the forest where I was met by a vampire during his hunt."_


	3. Jenn's Tale

Next chapter

**Next chapter. Sorry it took long to update but this is going to be a long chapter. PLEASE GO READ MY CULLEN FAMILY RAP! I also have a poll on my profile so go vote!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

JPOV

I got out of my car when I was at there house. It was big and white. I went to the front door but before I could ring the door bell, the door flew open. The small girl with black hair was standing there.

"Hi! Come on in," she said. "Thanks," I replied. I felt that boy in my head again. Crap, he was annoying. I hope he heard that.

"Excuse me, please get out of my head." I said at a normal volume. I knew he would hear me.

Then a man came in with a woman by his side. They looked like mates. The man had blonde hair and the woman had gentle caramel hair.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. I'm the leader of our coven." The man said. "Would you like to meet the rest of the family?"

"Sure," I replied keeping my tone polite. I had been wondering how many there were total.

Carlisle lead me into the living room were there were 5 vampires not including him and Esme. There was also the human girl. I recognized the bronze haired one and the small black haired one. There was also a blonde boy and girl and a big one with curly dark hair. There were 7. Holy crap.

"Well let's introduce our selves," Carlisle said with authority.

"Hi I'm Alice. I can see the future. That's my talent. I go to school with you." The girl with black hair said abnormally fast. (Even for a vampire)

"I'm Jasper. Alice is my wife. My talent is that I can sense and control emotions," said the blonde boy.

"Rosalie. Emmett is my husband." The voice of the breathe-taking blond told me.

"Hey I'm Emmett and as you know Rose is my wife." He said with a grin.

"Hello I'm Edward and I go to school with you too. This is my…er…girlfriend, Bella," He said while glancing at who I assumed to be Bella and giving her a smile.

"Hi I'm Bella. We've already met." Bella said to me.

"Yes. Hello again," I said. "And I'm Jenn, Jenn Solomon."

"Well, Edward tells me you're 505 years old." Carlisle told me.

I glared at Edward. Of course he had been reading my mind. "Yes I am, quite a long time. Eh?"

"Why yes. That's even older than me." Carlisle answered. "Would it be too much to ask how you came into this way of living?"

"You mean an animal drinker or a vampire?" I asked.

"Both, if you don't mind," replied Carlisle.

"Well I'll start with becoming a vampire. I was born in exactly 1503. I was to marry some wealthy prince who I didn't love. I was always very skilled at thing ladies should have had a part in, so I decided I would escape. When I was escaping, I wondered in to the forest where I was met by a vampire during his hunt_._

"Now, the prince only wanted me as his wife so he could have beautiful children. I saw right through him. He was only an image. He had no brain. It drove me crazy trying to live with him.

"So one night, the night before the wedding to be exact, I put on a durable, dark green dress. It was a dress used for traveling and it was dark enough so I wouldn't be seen. I still have it in fact. I don't know why I kept it, maybe just for the memories. Of course that wasn't the reason that it was made for me. The prince was always trying to flatter me with expensive dresses that look good on me. The dress brought out my green eyes. They were very clear, not like you see today.

"I put on a black cloak and grabbed a leather bag. In the bag I put a blanket, a hairbrush, some money, a bit of food, and a precious golden locket that had been my-"

"Fairy Godmothers?!" asked Emmett with a stupid grin.

Then there were many 'Shut up Emmett's from everyone in the room. I chuckled and continued with my story.

"No Emmett, my Fairy Godmother gave me the hairbrush," I said sarcastically. "The locked was my great to many decrees grandmother. I put on many pairs of socks, seeing as it was a cold night, and some boots.

"I went down stairs with my cloak on my arm in case I ran into someone. Luck was with me, I snuck right past the guards. I had to crawl over the wall to be free.

"When I was safe in the woods, I pulled on my cloak. Then I heard a rustling in the bushes. I assumed it was just an animal, but what leap from it was not an animal at all. It looked like a human but it was so beautiful, I was still starring at it when it leapt at me.

"I now assume that this vampire was so hungry it was growing weak. So weak, it was almost as weak as a strong human man. After it had bit me I had enough strength to push it off. I kicked it so hard I felt my foot break. It staggered back, so I quickly climbed a tree.

"There was a village right on the outskirts of the woods so the vampire could smell all the humans, including me who was the closest and already bleeding, with the same impact of smell. It was so weak that it couldn't tell which human was closest.

"As it ran to the village I fell down the tree. I was in so much pain. There was a fire on my neck and I could tell it was spreading. I crawled as far from the village as possible with out collapsing from pain. At the end of three days the pain stopped.

"I was so amazed. I didn't know what happened. I felt about the same, but when I looked around me everything was so clear. I could so every piece of grass. I could hear people snoring. And of course, I could smell them. There was a scratch in my throat. Then I heard something running fast my direction.

"When the running stopped, I looked up and smelled a strange perfume. It didn't necessarily smell _good, _but not _bad_. It was the man from last night, the one who bit me.

"'Hello,' he said. 'My name is Christopher. You are most likely in confusion about all the pain and the new seeing, hearing, and sent.'

"'Yes, and I assume you can tell me about all my new features.'

"'Why yes ma'am. Well, you most likely don't believe in myths about magical creature. So I assume what I'm about to tell you will came as a shock. I am a vampire and now, so are you,' he told me.

"'A vampire, you're right. I don't believe in silly myths.'

"'Well, believe this one. You have supernatural powers. You might even have a unique power. All vampires have extreme strength and, can run abnormally fast.'

"'I don't believe you,' I told him. "It would normally take me five minutes to run across this field and now it takes me…

"Then I started running at top speed and when I looked in front of me there were trees. I was so confused! I looked behind me and Christopher was far away.

"I ran back towards him and said, 'I suppose there is something inhuman about me.'

"'He asked me, 'Some vampires travel alone and some travel in pairs. You'll rarely see more than 3 vampires together. Would you like to travel with me?' He said the last part in a seductive way.

"'No. I will not! I don't want to drink the blood from innocent people. I'd rather die!' I shouted at him.

"'That can be arranged quite easily,' after he said that he lunged at me. Being the newborn, I easily kicked him of. I was going to try and talk to him with my way of talking. When I talked to people they usually did what I wanted. Whatever my reasoning was, true or not, it worked.

"Instead of talking, my instinct told me to concentrate and keep eye focus. When I did this, Christopher turned and ran in the opposite direction.

"Well, I thought that was odd. I didn't realize for a few years that, that was my power.

"I had met more vampires, and if they tried to use there powers on me I would know. I asked if most vampires did this and they all replied no.

"But why don't I start on why I drink animal blood. I met a vampire soon after I was transformed. I hadn't drunk any blood yet, so I was thirsty…"

**Tada! I know, I know, not very long but I'm still a bit unsure why she drinks animal blood. Feel free to give ideas. Until next time. **

**Also there's this really big prat on my swim team. I don't know why I said that but I've needed to let it out. And yes, one day I'll win the most Olympic gold medals ever, even more than Michel Phelps. In case you're looking for me and not sure which one I am, (When I'm an adult and in an Olympic race) I'll be the gorgeous one. :)**

**Preview of next chapter.**

_It was so remarkable. They loved each other, Jenn and Edward. I was so happy for them both, true…_

**Don't get mad it may not be what you think.**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Sorry I know everyone hates these but I havn't finished the next chapter yet and I wanted to tell you guys something. On my profile I've posted the outfit Jenn wore when she went to the Cullen's house. I also need some suggestions on why Jenn drinks animal blood. I have a few ideas, but none are that good. Thank you!**

**Lots of luv, **

**Rosalie**


	5. FAMILY!

Ok here's the next chapter

**Ok here's the next chapter. Sorry that her reason's not very original.**

JPOV

"I hadn't drunk any blood yet so I was thirsty. I was growing weaker and weaker. I didn't want to kill innocent humans.

"So I thought and thought, until I came up with a solution. Animals have blood just like humans. And I'd eaten animals in my human life. So that's what I did.

"About 200 years later, I went to Italy to meet the Volturi. They had sent someone to retrieve me.

"When I met Aro, he told me I reminded him of a friend of his, named Carlisle Cullen. "He shares the same, shall we say, _diet."_

"That's interesting I thought. Someone else drank animal blood. Maybe one day I would meet him.

"About 50 years had past of me looking for you, Carlisle. I wanted to meet you, after all another vampire who didn't want to be a monster. It was proving hard to find you though. So I gave up and decided to try to trace my family line.

"I went on my sister's family line, parents to children. I looked in graveyards and in old letters.

"I traced to 1918 when it all seemed to disappear. Everyone died out. Two parents and their child died of an illness. Well I'm not sure the boy died because there was no gravestone, but he just seamed to disappear."

"Wait, who were these people?" questioned Edward.

"I can't remember. I was related to the woman. I think her name was Elisa, no Erica, wait not Erica, something with an E. Since then I tried to find Carlisle again and I was successful," I said with a smile.

"How did they die?" Edward asked in a sharp voice.

"The Spanish influenza, I think. I could only find the woman and the man's gravestones, but like I said, not the boy's."

"Was the woman Named Elizabeth Masen?" Edward said in a quiet voice.

Wait that sounded familiar. Maybe it _was_ Elizabeth Masen.

"Yeah I think it was. That name sounds really familiar," I told him.

Everyone around me gasped. I didn't know why though. What's the name Elizabeth Masen have to do with them?

EPOV

"Yeah I think it was. That name sounds really familiar," she said.

If she was related to Elizabeth Masen then she's my great, great, great Aunt. **(AN: I know there would be a lot more 'greats' in there but we don't have time for that) **

"I know why you couldn't find anything on the boy," I said.

"Why?" she asked, a curious glint in her eye.

"Because maybe he was turned into a vampire, and maybe his name was Edward Cullen," I replied.

She gasped and ran to hug me. I never knew that I still had a blood family relative.

BPOV

It was so remarkable. They loved each other, Jenn and Edward. I was so happy for them both, true family.

**Like it? I know that green eyes wouldn't travel for that long in a family line but they had to have something alike to give clues to you guys. So just pretend. Please review and tell me what's wrong and what's good so I can improve.**

**Preview of next chapter. It's short because I didn't get that many reviews on my last chapter.**

_APOV_

_Another? Wow, we were on a roll!_

**Another what? Well I'm afraid you'll have to wait until I post again. And remember, the more reviews the faster I'll get a new chapter out! So send it to all your friends! **

**Sorry it took a while for another short chapter. I'm really busy training to be an Olympic swimmer. (I'm so vain) I'm sorry for this EXTREMELY short chapter. Please don't hate me! **


End file.
